This Viridian Act
by VaeteliaX
Summary: Something's missing from Eagle Mountain and Maya tries desperately to figure out what it is. Phoenix gives her the final clue as to what it is and even tries to make her feel better. Involuntarily, of course.


Closed eyes and a deep breath of the cold air that stings my throat and lungs are enough to make me feel totally at peace. Natural beauty surrounds me and I pause, just for a moment, Just to take it all in.  
"You know, something's missing from this place." Maya's voice breaks through my quiet serenity. My blue eyes flutter open and I blink at the young acolyte on the path ahead of me.  
I roll my eyes, "Please don't say a burger joint..." With one swift movement, Maya spins and slaps my arm hard.  
"I wasn't going to say that, Nick!"  
"Ouch!" I find myself automatically leaping back from my slap-happy assistant, "Okay, okay! What's missing then?" As I ask the question she inevitably wanted me to ask, I sigh. My breath rises in a misty cloud. It continues to rise, my eyes following it until it hits the horizon line and disappears into the pure white sky.

"Well..." The spirit medium before me tugs at her brown coat, changing her mind and simply drawing it tighter around her small frame, "I can't quite put my finger on what it is that's missing. It just feels like something is." A small gasp beside me makes me look round and down instantly at the little girl stood there. Her hands are pressed firmly on her cheeks and a look of joy and innocence is coating her face.  
"Is is the feel of your special someone's warm hand in yours?" Even the cute features of Pearls' face can't stop the cringe from breaking out across my face.  
"I don't think that's what she meant, Pearls -" A tiny hand lashes out and hits my face.  
"Mr. Nick, you're awful! Hold Mystic Maya's cold hand!"  
Automatically, my hand flies up and holds the now rapidly reddening cheek Pearls just struck, "Ow! What is it with you two and hitting me!?"

"No, it's not that Pearls." The contemplation and concentration on Maya's face makes my eyebrow rise.  
"Oh." Pearls says. She turns and smiles up at me with a look I know I can't say no to. "Sorry Mr. Nick." A small laugh escapes my lips before I turn my attention back to the confused Maya. Around her, the snow covering Eagle Mountain seems to make her glow brightly. It had been a good idea to take a walk while we were staying up here; Maya had said she needed a break from all the intense training she'd been doing. The narrow path we're walking on seems to be getting smaller and smaller as well as sloping upwards. The fall is steep to our right and, with the limited space, we have to walk single file, Maya in front and Pearls behind me. I feel the familiar sensation of Pearls slipping her hand into mine and I can tell she's nervous. And I must admit... I am too. Heights have never been my strong point.

But Maya's just skipping along ahead. Probably still trying to figure out what's missing.  
"Well, it's sort of a..." She trails off, her hand pressed to her mouth as she walks backwards uphill. Wincing as she teeters uncomfortably close to the edge, I hold Pearls' hand tight and hope with all my might that Maya doesn't plummet off the side.  
"Sort of a...?" I try to prompt her. My brown coat is done up and the feel of it is strange; I'm not used to wearing coats and I briefly wonder if I look like Gumshoe. But Maya's words cut through my random thoughts and my blue eyes meet her brown ones. She ponders something for a while, gazing around our surroundings as we reach the top of the path.  
"Aaah! I've got it!" She screeches, making me jump slightly. Her right fist has hit her left palm, like she's finally realised something.

"W-What?" Pearls asks, not really paying attention as she glances over her shoulder at the large fall behind us. From her expression and the way she's cowering close to my legs, I know we need to shuffle away from the edge before she has a heart attack.  
"There's no green here!" Maya exclaims, grinning like she's made an amazing discovery. Her words confuse both me _and_ Pearls.  
"No... green?" My voice sounds sceptical and I hope Maya doesn't pick up on it, wary of being slapped again. Thankfully, the spirit medium's far too wrapped up in congratulating herself on uncovering the missing thing from this snowy mountain-top.  
"There are no green trees up here. The scenery's a little depressing without a hint of green..."  
"Really?" My eyes scan the mountainous area surrounding us and the bridge coming up ahead as we continue on our walk. I can literally feel Pearls' relieved sigh escape her little body, the steep cliff-side being left behind us.

"Yeah, really. I miss the green of the park near the office back home." I blink at her back, though I know she can't see.  
"You... you think of it as your home now?" It surprises me. I'd always thought she'd seen Kurain Village as her home. The young girl pauses and looks back at me. Her face is thoughtful.  
"I guess I do. I've never really thought of it that much until now." I can feel a smile working its way onto my lips but I don't hide it. It's nice, knowing Maya thinks of our place as _home_. For some reason, it makes me feel... Well, I'm not how it makes me feel. But I know it's nice.  
"Well, it's only a few more days until we go back. Maybe we could all go for a picnic, if the weather holds up." I suggest, beaming down at Pearls, who instantly returns the smile enthusiastically. Ahead, the bridge we have to cross to get back to Hazakura Temple looms up. I know as soon as we step out onto it that my heart is going to start racing. Maya pushes ahead, bouncing along the bridge like it's nothing; how can she be so calm?

Somehow, I manage to put one foot in front of the other and start to cross the bridge. It wobbles as we walk and I desperately try _not to look down_. Unfazed, Maya keeps going until she reaches the other side. When she turns back and spots me struggling along with Pearls clinging on behind, she giggles.  
"Come on you two. You're not afraid of falling, are you?" Her mocking tone calls, making me all the more nervous.  
"In case you've forgotten, I've already taken a plunge and I'm not willing to do so again!" I shout back, a slight whimper sounding from my lips as I slip a little on the bridge. Finally, both Pearls and I make it across the bridge, joining Maya somewhat out of breath.  
"Hehe. You're really bringing some colour to the scenery, Nick." The acolyte smiles knowingly at me, but I just blink back, confused and still shaking slightly from my trek across the death-trap these people call a bridge.  
Pearls bounces up and down cutely, "Wow Mr. Nick, your face is all green!" Acting like she wasn't scared of crossing that bridge just like I was.  
"That's what Larry, or _Laurice_, would call 'viridian' Pearly." With a little nod and her hands clasped together, Maya turns to me with a grin, "Thanks for making me feel more at home, Nick!"_  
I promise you Maya. I'm not doing this green act on purpose..._


End file.
